poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. He is Shifu's former student and adoptive son. Tai Lung really wanted the Dragon Scroll, but as he was about to get it, Shifu tried to stop him, but he couldn't after raising Tai Lung as his own son. Oogway then stopped him with his magic and stunned him. After spending 20 years, he got out of prison to head back to the Jade Palace so he can reclaim the Dragon Scroll. The Furious Five tried to stop him, but they were no match for his nerve attack. As he was about to kill Shifu, Po arrived and the two start to fight in the Valley of Peace. In the end, Po defeats Tai Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold. Trivia *Tai Lung became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he teamed up with the Hyenas. *Tai Lung became Pooh's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he teamed up with Pete. *Tai Lung became Tino's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he teamed up with Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Prince Phobos, Miranda, Lord Cedric, Ludo, Lucius Heinous VII, and Grizzle. *Tai Lung made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Quest for Camelot'', where he worked for Sir Ruber. *Tai Lung became Kieran's enemy in Kieran's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he teamed up with Cinder Fall. *Tai Lung will become Ash Ketchum and Littlefoot's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where he will team up with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. *Tai Lung will become Harry Potter's enemy, and will get revenge on Aang, Katara, and Sokka in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, ''where he will team up with Dr. Facilier. *Tai Lung will get revenge on Simba and Po where he'll team up with Scar, Zira, The Jungle Cubs Vultures and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Judge Doom and The Toon Patrol in [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit|''Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit]]. *Tai Lung will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover and get his revenge on Littlefoot, Po, and their friends in'' Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar.'' *Tai Lung will become Code Red's enemy in Code Red meets Kung Fu Panda. *Tai Lung will appear as one of Thanos' recruits in Infinity War. ''Gallery'' '' Kungfu16.gif Tai Lung's death.jpg|Tai Lung's death Tai Lung (Heartless).png|Tai Lung (Heartless) '' Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Traitors Category:Criminals Category:Cats Category:Leopards Category:Strong Characters Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Merciless Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:Orphans Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Snow Leopards Category:Feline Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) CategorySonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains